


Spare Cats

by lover_of_many_things



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Cat Carmilla, F/F, This is pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_many_things/pseuds/lover_of_many_things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura goes to the pet store. Carmilla gets jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spare Cats

Laura walked through the small town closest to Silas, bag of newly bought cookies in hand. Adjusting her scarf as a gust of wind blew past, she looked around the small town in wonder. The town really did it up for the holidays; there was garland, tinsel, and red bows hung from street lamps and a wreath on nearly every door. Laura walked around the town, looking through each store window to see what it was they had on display. She would pause in front of each one for a second and let out a quiet, “Woah…” or a similar sound of awe before moving on.

It wasn’t until she reached one of the final little stores that Laura stopped completely and let out a squeal. She rushed into the store, a light jingle of a bell following the opening of the door, and she loosened her scarf so it fit loosely around her neck. She approached the inside of the window, opposite from where she had been standing on the outside. She placed her cookies on the ground next to her and searched through her many pockets until she found her new phone. Everyone kept complaining about her old phone and actually pitched in together to buy her a brand new one; it took an hour long phone call with her dad to convince him to let her keep the phone. Once she found her phone, she immediately opened up her recently made Snapchat and focused the outside camera. She could hardly contain a squeal when a bunch of meows resounded from the other side of camera.

Laura quickly took the picture, grinning. This had to have been the best pet shop she had ever been to. The thing that had brought her rushing into the shop so quickly was a cardboard box, in the sunlight, in the window. It was no ordinary box—no—it was a box filled with sleeping, sunbathing cats. Laura didn’t even know how many were in the box; she just knew that it was fluffy cuteness and that she had to take a picture of it. She quickly saved the Snapchat to her pictures before adding her caption. She thought about it for a moment before a smile spread onto her face. She quickly typed, it was so much easier texting when you didn’t have to press each key multiple times to get a single letter,  _This is where I keep my spare cats_ onto the picture and sent it to all of her friends, as well as adding it to her story. She picked up her bag, ready to head back out when her phone lit up with a notification; someone had sent her a Snapchat back.

 _Snapchat from heycarmilla_ flashed across the screen of her phone and she quickly opened it up only to be met with the pouting face of her girlfriend. The ten seconds weren’t even up before her phone vibrated signifying that she had received a text message. She closed out Snapchat and opened up her messages. She had gotten three in rapid succession all from Carmilla.

_LAURA HOLLIS DON’T YOU DARE CUDDLE ONE OF THEM_

_I WILL KNOW_

_DON’T BRING THAT SMELL HOME WITH YOU_

 More came in after she finished reading.

_DO YOU GO THERE EVERY TIME YOU GO SHOPPING FOR COOKIES??_

_HAVE YOU LEARNED TO MASK THE SMELL FROM ME?_  Laura couldn’t help but laugh at the barrage of texts that her Snapchat had caused. She never expected Carmilla to get jealous of a bunch of house cats. Granted they were cute, but not nearly as cute as her girlfriend. When Laura finished laughing, she received another text.

 _I miss you, come back soon._  Laura smiled and felt her heart swell before her phone buzzed again.

_Preferably without the smell of foreign, unworthy cats surrounding you._

Laura let out another laugh and shook her head. Even if she was probably going to pet the cats earlier, she _definitely_  was going to pet them now. She put down her bag of cookies and walked over to who she assumed was the owner of the place. She asked the woman if it was alright to play with the cats and the woman nodded in consent, talking about how well-mannered and down to Earth they all were. Laura thought that was great, but she really just wanted to mess with Carmilla like Carmilla always did to her. Laura ducked out of the one-sided conversation as quickly as possible and made it back to the box of cats. She gingerly picked one of the cats up, a low meow its only form of protest, and hugged it to herself, gently running her fingers through its fur. She sat down on the window sill next to the box and continued petting the cat.

After a few minutes Laura heard more meows and lifted her head, noticing two more cats stretching and jumping out of the box to settle on Laura’s lap and her side. She tried to keep her petting time balanced for each cat because she didn’t want any of them to feel left out. The owner was right; the cats were really mellow, melting into Laura as she pet them, without a care in the world. Laura kind of lost track of time because she was so concentrated on evenly petting the three cats that she didn’t notice nearly an hour passed. She only stopped petting the cats once they stood, stretched, and made their way back to the box. Laura put down the one in her arms and it joined the other two.

She stood from the sill and wiped off as much of the cat hair as she could, checking her phone for the time. “Oops,” she grimaced when she saw the time, “I should really head back now.” She picked up her bag of cookies and gave each of the cats a final pat to the head before thanking the owner. She made her way to the outskirts of the small town where the shuttle back to campus stopped. While she waited for the next shuttle, she flipped through her friends’ replies to her Snapchat. They were mostly just variations of ‘Awww’ and ‘That’s so cute!’ faces. She heard the bus approaching and looked up just as it came to a screeching halt in front of her.

Laura stepped onto the small shuttle and sat in her regular spot for her cookie runs. She placed said cookies onto her lap, placed her phone in her pocket, and looked out the window throughout the ride. Laura looked out the window on every single bus trip because she couldn’t help it. She loved the hilly expanses covered in snow. Don’t get her wrong, the green hills were beautiful in the fall, but there was something pristine and almost magical when they were snow covered. Because of how far out Silas was from most civilization, the snow was largely untouched, an uninterrupted sheet over everything in sight.

The bus arrived back on campus in the usual amount of time and Laura hopped off of it, cradling her cookies in her hand. She adjusted her scarf once more with her free hand and quickly made it back to her dorm. On her way up to her room, Laura wondered what Carmilla’s reaction would be. Laura thought she would play the ‘completely unaffected by this situation but I’m still going to do subtle things to hint at my disliking of it’ card. She reached her door and laughed softly, she wouldn’t know until she went in.

Laura gently turned the door knob and pushed the door open, walking with it as it swung into the room. “Carm, I’m ba—“ Laura stopped her greeting as she was picked up by the scruff of her neck by a familiar large black cat. The cookies fell from her hand and dropped to the ground, Laura groaned. “Carm, I just got those and now there’s gonna be a bunch of broken pieces.” There was no response. Carmilla simply maneuvered around the room, dropping Laura onto Carmilla’s bed. Laura was going to question the choice of bed, but was met with a face full of fur before she could. Carmilla had climbed onto the bed and laid down on top of Laura, she covered almost every inch of the bed with her size. She of course made sure that Laura could breathe, but had pinned her down enough so that she couldn’t move.

“Carmillaaa…” Laura whined slightly and tried to push the hulking body of her girlfriend off of her. Carmilla wouldn’t budge. After a minute Laura sighed and accepted her fate, falling back onto her yellow pillow Carmilla had taken so many times that Laura had just decided to let her keep it. As soon as Laura settled down, Carmilla shifted her position and began rubbing her face against Laura’s. Carmilla rubbed her cheek against both of Laura’s, Laura’s forehead, both sides of Laura’s neck, and just basically everywhere. Laura giggled as this kept going on and she lifted a hand to pet Carmilla’s outstretched neck.

Carmilla started purring; it was a low rumble in the back of her throat, and when she rubbed her head against Laura’s neck, Laura could feel Carmilla’s purring against her skin. It was actually pretty relaxing and therapeutic, so Laura lost track of time. It was nice to lie there, even if she was being pinned down by her giant cat of a girlfriend. The petting had become subconscious and it wasn’t until Laura felt weight shifting on top of her that she stopped the petting. Laura came out of her almost trance like state just as Carmilla was turning human again. Laura started to sit up, “So now can I put away my cookies?”

The answer she received was silence and Carmilla wrapping her arms securely around Laura’s waist, making Laura unable to get up further than sitting position. “Guess not…” Laura lay back down and started to run her fingers through Carmilla’s hair. Laura continued the ministrations for a few minutes before Carmilla finally spoke. Well, spoke is a strong word, it’s more like she grumbled into Laura’s side.

“I had to fix your smell.” The hand in Carmilla’s hair stopped and Laura lifted her head and an eyebrow, looking down at Carmilla.

“Are you saying that I smelled bad?” Laura faked her offense in order to keep messing with Carmilla.

In the blink of an eye, Carmilla was no longer at Laura’s side and was instead hovering over her. She was looking Laura right in the eyes, her gaze intense. Laura gulped, oh how the tables turn so quickly. Carmilla leaned down to whisper in Laura’s ear. “You came home smelling like strays…I had to change that.” Carmilla started a trail of kisses from Laura’s earlobe to the corner of her mouth before pulling away. Laura’s face was entirely flushed, Carmilla always managed to fluster her so easily.

“So are you saying that you fixed it?” Laura said nervously, drumming her fingers on Carmilla’s hips above her. Carmilla buried her head in Laura’s neck and nodded, gently placing yet another kiss.

“So now, all the strays out there know that you’re mine,” Carmilla raised her head again to look at Laura before continuing, “and I’m yours.” Carmilla leant down and connected their lips. After a minute Carmilla broke the kiss and wrapped her arms around Laura’s waist again.

“That wasn’t just about the cats anymore was it?” Carmilla didn’t respond and simply tightened her grip around Laura slightly. Laura ran a hand through Carmilla’s hair and laughed. “Carm, you have nothing to worry about. You’re mine and I’m yours.” She repeated what Carmilla had just said to her and Carmilla snuggled further into Laura, if that was possible. Laura slid down the bed a bit, Carmilla loosened her arms, and turned on her side so that she and Carmilla were face to face. Laura gave her a chaste kiss before curling into her girlfriend. Carmilla followed suit, wrapping Laura up in her arms.

“Goodnight, Creampuff.” Carmilla probably wouldn’t even sleep until early morning, but she was content to just hold Laura until then.

“Goodnight, you silly vampire.” Laura closed her eyes and decided that the cookies could wait until morning to be put away.    


End file.
